


【Dickjay】Swipe Tap Love

by LeeZing



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Texting, alternative universe - no capes
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:49:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29332581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeZing/pseuds/LeeZing
Summary: Dick觉得他的文学老师很辣。然后他们开始发短信。DJW2021 Day1: 学生翅追求文学老师桶
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Comments: 10
Kudos: 27
Collections: DickJay Week 2021





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢望月组织活动！  
> 因为题目是追所以我写到追到之后就没有了【也因为这个排版太累人 所以不要对恋爱日常抱有期待谢谢:p  
> 打算写个波澜结果就卡了三天不愧是我【

****未知号码** **

1月5日 星期二 12:49

教授好 今天过得怎么样？吃中饭了吗？

1月5日 星期二 13:34

 ~~这谁~~ 请问哪位？

1月5日 星期二 13:35

呃

1月5日 星期二 13:35

Richard Grayson

1月5日 星期二 13:36

教授可以直接叫我Dick

_已将[未知号码]存为联系人[Dick Grayson]_

1月5日 星期二 15:58

行吧。你有问题要问？

1月5日 星期二 16:00

……呃……我是来道歉的

1月5日 星期二 16:06

没交作业？抄作业？上课捣乱？

1月5日 星期二 16:07

我不记得见过你的名字啊。你不在我课上的吧

1月5日 星期二 16:10

我是昨天问教授要手机号码那个😰

1月5日 星期二 17:51

……噢。结果你还是拿到了。 ~~哪个好心人~~ 谁给你的？

1月5日 星期二 19:13

事实上我下午刚上了教授的课 教授你打在课件上让我们有问题找你的

1月5日 星期二 19:14

抱歉过了这么久才回 打球去了 然后冲了个澡😰

1月5日 星期二 19:32

你中午给我发的第一条信息，小子。而且为什么要道歉 ~~，又不是说我有在等你的短信~~ ~~~~

1月5日 星期二 19:34

🤥😂好吧我找同学要的 就是想跟教授说句对不起

1月5日 星期二 19:49

为了什么？为了搭讪还是把我认成学生还是我说了我是教授还不相信？ ~~其实挺好笑的~~ 哦你在下午那节课是吧。别介意，就是觉得有意思所以用来活跃一下气氛，没有嘲笑你的意思

1月5日 星期二 19:51

呃我没有介意……好吧 是很好笑 我同学在我旁边笑到趴在桌子上 还立刻在群组里给其他人分享来着

1月5日 星期二 19:52

教授没有生气就好

1月5日 星期二 19:57

没有啊，我可不是Wayne那样的死板老头子

~~1月5日 星期二~~ ~~20:08~~ ~~~~

~~再说你挺可爱的~~

1月5日 星期二 20:10

好好做预习，下节课提问你

1月5日 星期二 20:11

收到🏃

****Roy** **

1月5日 星期二 19:59

你被学生当学生搭讪了？哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

1月5日 星期二 20:00

行啊兄弟 宝刀未老

1月5日 星期二 20:01

闭嘴滚

1月5日 星期二 20:01

谁他妈告诉你的我去干死他

1月5日 星期二 20:03

Kori啊

1月5日 星期二 20:04

当我没说

1月5日 星期二 20:05

男的女的

1月5日 星期二 20:08

 ~~男你猜问这干嘛男的女~~ 干嘛告诉你

1月5日 星期二 20:09

那就是男的了

1月5日 星期二 20:11

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

1月5日 星期二 20:12

傻逼，绝交吧🖕

1月5日 星期二 20:14

别啊 我该欠你钱呢

1月5日 星期二 20:15

还 笑得手抖

1月5日 星期二 20:16

操

1月5日 星期二 20:17

 ~~他挺帅~~ 他挺可爱的！我不觉得有被冒犯到

1月5日 星期二 20:18

我不怀疑你的火辣程度 兄弟 不用急着证明自己

1月5日 星期二 20:19

我比较担心你 你懂 滥用影响力 滥用信任地位啥的 师生恋犯法啊兄弟

1月5日 星期二 20:19

这条法律适用于女性

1月5日 星期二 20:20

不对你他妈想那么远干嘛，滚

****Kori** **

1月6日 星期三 0:11

晚上好，Jason. 抱歉我把那件事告诉了Roy, 但是你知道的，我们都很关心你。

1月6日 星期三 0:14

晚上好啊公主。还不睡？

1月6日 星期三 0:15

那没什么，反正我的学生们都知道了。我只需要把Harper胖揍一顿

1月6日 星期三 0:16

谢谢你。早点睡，晚安😉

1月6日 星期三 0:23

嗯。刚刚跟Roy做完爱。晚安。

~~1月6日 星期三 0:24~~ ~~~~

~~我一点都不想知道~~

****Bruce** **

1月6日 星期三 08:12

又有学生跟你表白？

1月6日 星期三 08:17

……绝了。你又是怎么知道的？？？

1月6日 星期三 08:19

 ~~别告诉我Oliver Queen也知道了你们干嘛这么关心我的感情生活~~ 算了别告诉我

1月6日 星期三 08:19

那不是表白，老头子，他只是问我要电话号码

1月6日 星期三 08:20

别管，也不要在我上课的时候跑到后面坐着，太瘆人了

1月6日 星期三 08:26

Todd教授请不要忘了我是校长。我想去哪就去哪。

1月6日 星期三 08:28

呵呵。祝您今日心情愉快


	2. Chapter 2

****Dick Grayson** **

~~1月8日 星期五 18:20~~ ~~~~

~~干得不错~~ ~~~~

****Roy** **

1月8日 星期五 18:21

那小子表现得出乎意料的好

1月8日 星期五 18:22

这是实事求是的评论，我没有过多地把注意力投射给他

1月8日 星期五 18:26

看看这是谁在过度解释

1月8日 星期五 18:27

他还有找你说话吗

1月8日 星期五18:28

没有

1月8日 星期五 18:29

除了上课回答问题和课后提问

1月8日 星期五 18:30

这小子真的很行

1月8日 星期五 18:32

还很帅

1月8日 星期五 18:33

嚯，这么感兴趣啊，要我介绍给你吗

1月8日 星期五 18:34

我不跟兄弟抢男人

1月8日 星期五 18:34

而且Kori会不高兴的

1月8日 星期五 18:35

我早晚杀了你

1月8日 星期五 18:36

如果我没动手一定是因为Kori太善良

1月8日 星期五 18:38

我也爱你

****Bruce** **

1月8日 星期五 18:40

走了吗？

1月8日 星期五 18:41

准备，干嘛啊

1月8日 星期五 18:45

过来。Diana来了，她说想见见你。

1月8日 星期五 18:46

行吧这就来

****Dick Grayson** **

1月8日 星期五 19:38

哇教授！谢谢！🌹🌹🌹

1月8日 星期五 19:39

我是说我没想到你会答应 就 这种大学男生篮球局教授应该觉得很无聊的吧

1月8日 星期五 19:39

而且教授好强 太帅了 没有你我们不可能赢得那么轻松

1月8日 星期五 19:40

呃但是以后没穿运动服最好还是不要做运动啦😀

1月8日 星期五 19:54

没什么，只是看到你有点苦恼的样子。被欺负了？

1月8日 星期五 19:56

我更愿意称为“接收到觉得我是个威胁的队长的下马威”

1月8日 星期五 19:57

哈哈哈哈哈

1月8日 星期五 19:58

嗯，你技术确实很好

1月8日 星期五 20:00

你的队友们倒是有些 ~~蠢~~ 平庸了🙄

1月8日 星期五 20:01

哈哈哈哈哈我觉得是因为教授你太强了

1月8日 星期五 20:02

呃

1月8日 星期五 20:02

或许教授想一起去吃个饭吗

1月8日 星期五 20:03

我没别的意思 就是当作道谢？

1月8日 星期五 20:04

或者聊聊文学课什么的……

1月8日 星期五 20:05

食堂就行

1月8日 星期五20:05

当然教授要是有约的话就当我没说😥

1月8日 星期五 20:09

走吧

****Roy** **

1月8日 星期五 20:26

我做了件错事 ~~也可能是对的我不知道~~

1月8日 星期五 20:31

答应了去约会？

1月8日 星期五 20:32

……你他妈是跟踪我了吗

1月8日 星期五 20:33

这不是约会这只是吃个饭该死的

1月8日 星期五 20:34

那你错了啥

1月8日 星期五 20:35

错在让他说服我来吃饭

1月8日 星期五 20:35

他现在要说服我跟他一起去看电影了，日

1月8日 星期五 20:36

我明明也比他多活了好几年啊，他才18吧

1月8日 星期五 20:37

为什么要约我啊，他这么好看找一个同龄的好看姑娘小伙不是更容易么

1月8日 星期五 20:39

哈哈哈哈哈哈我想现在的18岁小伙子感情经历可能也比你丰富

1月8日 星期五 20:40

加油哦Jay, 守护你的贞操

1月8日 星期五 20:41

我杀了你

****Dick Grayson** **

1月8日 星期五 22:12

教授明晚8点影院见？

1月8日 星期五 22:13

这真的不是约会😳

1月8日 星期五 22:24

这不是约会这是啥

1月8日 星期五 22:25

呃

1月8日 星期五 22:26

朋友……出去玩？

1月8日 星期五 22:27

毕竟我和教授一起打过球了对吧

1月8日 星期五 22:27

而且教授你自己说的你也没比我大几岁

1月8日 星期五 22:28

而且我不想一个人去看电影😢

1月8日 星期五 22:32

你对朋友的定义是不是有点仓促，小子

1月8日 星期五 22:34

😭😭😭

1月8日 星期五 22:35

朋友之间是要叫名字的，Dick

1月8日 星期五 22:36

叫我Jason然后我们是朋友了

1月8日 星期五 22:37

！

1月8日 星期五 22:37

Jason

1月8日 星期五 22:38

Jason Jason Jason Jason Jason

1月8日 星期五 22:38

嘿嘿！

1月8日 星期五 22:39

闭嘴，傻了吧唧的

1月8日 星期五 22:40

明晚见

****Roy** **

1月8日 星期五 22:46

唉

1月8日 星期五 22:49

你可以的

****

****Dick Grayson** **

1月12日 星期二 15:34

Grayson

1月12日 星期二 15:35

等下把课本借我怎么样

1月12日 星期二 15:35

我忘带了😂

1月12日 星期二 15:36

那我看啥啊😂

1月12日 星期二 15:37

你跟同学看呗

1月12日 星期二 15:37

快快快要上课了

1月12日 星期二 15:38

教授没有课本的话对课堂的影响可是很大的！

1月12日 星期二 15:39

你也知道啊！

1月12日 星期二 15:40

行吧行吧但是教授课后要有问必答！不能嫌我烦

1月12日 星期二 15:41

知道了臭小子还讨价还价赶紧的

1月12日 星期二 15:42

你在讲台那吗 我进去给你？

1月12日 星期二 15:42

不不不过来靠体育馆这一边的走廊拐弯

1月12日 星期二 15:43

？？？为啥

1月12日 星期二 15:44

不能让人发现我没带书

1月12日 星期二 15:45

😶

________________________

1月12日 星期二 17:21

等人走光再过来拿！

1月12日 星期二 17:22

🙂


	3. Chapter 3

****Wally** **

1月12日 星期二 17:30

？？？

1月12日 星期二 17:30

人呢

1月12日 星期二 17:30

在哪

1月12日 星期二 17:31

还在教室？

1月12日 星期二 17:31

赶紧出来去吃饭啊干啥呢

1月12日 星期二 17:32

你先去吧 我还 ~~要把书拿回来~~ 有几个问题要问 ~~Jason~~ 教授

1月12日 星期二 17:32

优秀学生

1月12日 星期二 17:33

算了我来找你吧

1月12日 星期二 17:33

哪个教室来着

1月12日 星期二 17:35

别 不用麻烦了

1月12日 星期二 17:36

楼下见 五分钟😉

1月12日 星期二 17:37

鬼鬼祟祟

1月12日 星期二 17:37

形迹可疑

1月12日 星期二 17:38

怎么回事

****Babs** **

1月12日 星期二 18:49

晚好啊，吃晚饭没？

1月12日 星期二 18:49

上周聚会你怎么没来？

1月12日 星期二 18:53

吃啦 你呢

1月12日 星期二 18:54

那天我 ~~去看电影~~ 有点事

1月12日 星期二 18:56

哼嗯，让我猜猜，约会？

1月12日 星期二 18:57

刚开学一个星期，Dick

1月12日 星期二 18:58

只是朋友出去玩啦 ~~他叫Jason还没到约会~~ ~~~~

1月12日 星期二 19:00

是哦

1月12日 星期二 19:01

不要告诉Helena她们

1月12日 星期二 19:02

Babs?

1月12日 星期二 19:02

唉

****Jason** **

1月12日 星期二 19:32

今天谢了

1月12日 星期二 19:33

你喜欢哪种咖啡，周五请你喝

1月12日 星期二 19:34

呃不用谢 应该的

1月12日 星期二 19:34

不用啦小事而已

1月12日 星期二 19:36

不允许拒绝，快说

1月12日 星期二 19:37

😥 ~~Jason你好可爱~~ ~~~~

1月12日 星期二 19:40

那就拿铁吧😬

1月12日 星期二 19:41

哈，喝不了美式吗，小屁孩

1月12日 星期二 19:42

嘿这是不实描述 ~~拿铁比较便宜啊~~ 我只是喜欢甜 ~~像你一样~~ ~~~~

1月12日 星期二 19:49

知道了，等着吧，你这辈子喝过最好喝的咖啡😎

________________________

1月13日 星期三 02:37

Jason我失眠了😭或许明天能喝到咖啡吗

________________________

1月13日 星期三 07:23

噗

1月13日 星期三 07:35

行吧，第一节课前来办公室找我，别迟到了

1月13日 星期三 08:38

来了来了！

1月13日 星期三 08:46

哇真的太好喝了😭哪里买的我下次也要去

1月13日 星期三 08:50

我做的，傻子，独家秘方

1月13日 星期三 08:52

！天哪

1月13日 星期三 08:53

那我以后还能喝到不 ~~😍~~ ☺️

1月13日 星期三 08:54

看你表现

1月13日 星期三 08:55

好好上课！

****Wally** **

1月13日 星期三 9:11

兄弟

1月13日 星期三 9:11

我的咖啡好好喝

1月13日 星期三 9:12

绝了

1月13日 星期三 9:12

虽然我很想让你试试味道

1月13日 星期三 9:12

以免你不相信

1月13日 星期三 9:13

但是太好喝了我不舍得

1月13日 星期三 9:13

哈哈哈哈

1月13日 星期三 9:37

给我喝！！！！！！！

1月13日 星期三 9:37

不然你就是在撒谎

1月13日 星期三 9:38

哈哈哈哈就不

1月13日 星期三 9:38

哇太香了 滑得跟 ~~Jason~~ 宝宝的皮肤一样

1月13日 星期三 9:40

……天哪

1月13日 星期三 9:40

你不是吧

1月13日 星期三 9:41

啥

1月13日 星期三 9:42

你们已经到这步了？？？？

1月13日 星期三 9:42

瑞思拜

1月13日 星期三 9:43

说啥呢

1月13日 星期三 9:45

……你特么在想些什么 Jason就只是请我喝咖啡而已好不好

1月13日 星期三 9:45

哦

1月13日 星期三 9:46

Todd教授知道你直接叫他名字吗

1月13日 星期三 9:47

 ~~不知道我懒得打教授两个字~~ 他让我直接叫的😉

1月13日 星期三 9:47

永结同心

1月13日 星期三 9:48

🙂

________________________

1月13日 星期三 10:21

你是真的喜欢他吗

1月13日 星期三 10:24

是吧

1月13日 星期三 10:24

说真的我也不确定 在此之前我没有喜欢过男人

1月13日 星期三 10:25

但是我想见他

1月13日 星期三 10:26

他真的很辣你不觉得吗 我第一次见到他就觉得了

1月13日 星期三 10:26

还很温柔耐心体贴

1月13日 星期三 10:27

课也讲得好

1月13日 星期三 10:28

别忘了你们还是师生

1月13日 星期三 10:40

没忘

1月13日 星期三 10:41

但是我成年了 我知道自己在做什么

1月13日 星期三 10:42

但是教授可能不会愿意

1月13日 星期三 10:44

我知道

1月13日 星期三 10:44

再说吧 又不急

****Jason** **

1月13日 星期三 12:39

把杯子洗干净还过来

________________________

1月13日 星期三 14:20

……完了我拿回宿舍洗结果忘带了

1月13日 星期三 14:20

完了完了怎么办教授对不起😭

1月13日 星期三 14:21

或许教授下课之后晚点走？？我回宿舍拿！

1月13日 星期三 14:45

🔪

1月13日 星期三 14:46

算了，你明天再给我吧

1月13日 星期三 14:47

我明天一定记得😭😭😭

~~1月13日 星期三 14:48~~ ~~~~

~~其实我就是想天天都见到你~~


	4. Chapter 4

****Dick Grayson** **

1月29日 星期五 17:35

Jason 你还好吗

1月29日 星期五 17:35

抱歉我不是故意偷听的 我只是担心你有事

1月29日 星期五 17:36

你想要跟我聊聊吗 还是你需要自己的时间 今晚不去看电影没关系的

~~1月29日 星期五 17:37~~ ~~~~

~~妈的操操操操~~ ~~~~

~~1月29日 星期五 17:38~~ ~~~~

~~不关你的事~~ ~~~~

~~1月29日 星期五 17:40~~ ~~~~

~~没什么你快回去吧~~ ~~~~

1月29日 星期五 17:45

没关系，票都买好了

1月29日 星期五 17:46

还是你想和其他人去看

1月29日 星期五 17:47

当然不会啊Jay 你在说什么

1月29日 星期五 17:48

如果我想和其他人看干嘛来找你

~~1月29日 星期五 17:48~~ ~~~~

~~别叫我Jay~~ ~~~~

1月29日 星期五 17:50

对不起我心情真的很差

1月29日 星期五 17:51

估计不是个多好的陪伴，或许你该问问别人

1月29日 星期五 17:52

你刚刚自己说没关系的

1月29日 星期五 17:53

或许你跟我聊一聊就会开心一些呢

1月29日 星期五 17:54

我不该跟你说这个，小孩

1月29日 星期五 17:55

你看 每次你都把人推远

1月29日 星期五 17:55

这样很伤人

1月29日 星期五 17:56

……我不是那个意思

1月29日 星期五 17:57

你毕竟是学生，我不该跟你分享我和校长的吵架内容

1月29日 星期五 17:58

那就谈谈你的感受 说出来总会好一些

1月29日 星期五 17:59

你是心理治疗师吗Grayson

1月29日 星期五 18:00

Jason 拜托

1月29日 星期五 18:04

唉

1月29日 星期五 18:04

愤怒，不甘，哀伤

1月29日 星期五 18:05

自我怀疑

1月29日 星期五 18:06

为什么明明我已经独立好久了

1月29日 星期五 18:06

教了几年书了

1月29日 星期五 18:07

为什么他就是非要摆出那副比所有人都正确的样子

1月29日 星期五 18:07

我就是不想跟他做课题啊怎么了

1月29日 星期五 18:08

我知道我现在的很难成功希望很渺茫那又怎没

1月29日 星期五 18:08

怎么样

1月29日 星期五 18:09

就算我一事无成也不关他的事吧，他只是资助人又不是我爹

1月29日 星期五 18:10

然后得不到他的认可我还觉得生气呵呵，真好

1月29日 星期五 18:11

这很正常 Jason 你不必要为此苛责自己

1月29日 星期五 18:11

每个人都需要认可

1月29日 星期五 18:12

就像我也很喜欢你夸我😀

1月29日 星期五 18:13

我不太懂研究什么的……所以我就说我的看法

1月29日 星期五 18:13

我觉得你是个特别好的老师

1月29日 星期五 18:13

你的课是我最喜欢的课

1月29日 星期五 18:14

你没忘了你是学校里最年轻的教授吧

1月29日 星期五 18:14

所以我觉得你一定会成功的

1月29日 星期五 18:19

哈哈哈哈

1月29日 星期五 18:19

行吧

1月29日 星期五 18:20

谢了Dickie

1月29日 星期五 18:20

走吧该出发了

1月29日 星期五 18:21

天 都这么晚了 还要吃饭 我们赶得上吗😱

1月29日 星期五 18:22

过来停车场

1月29日 星期五 18:22

我用机车带你

1月29日 星期五 18:23

这就来！

_已将联系人_ _备注改为_ _[Dick]_

****Roy** **

1月29日 星期五 23:02

我竟然由着他叫我Jay

****Wally** **

1月29日 星期五 23:09

他叫我Dickie🤩🤩🤩


	5. Chapter 5

****Dick** **

2月8日 星期一 18:22

Dick Grayson

2月8日 星期一 18:22

你知道现在是什么天气吗

2月8日 星期一 18:23

明天有课堂小测，我不接受请假

2月8日 星期一 20:45

呃 小雨？

2月8日 星期一 20:46

开始的时候没下雨 真的

2月8日 星期一 20:46

然后体育馆太远了

2月8日 星期一 20:47

我回去寝室之后立刻洗了热水澡的

2月8日 星期一 20:47

我不会请假的

2月8日 星期一 21:36

完了我刚打了两个喷嚏

2月8日 星期一 21:37

我先去睡了Jason晚安

~~2月8日 星期一 21:38~~ ~~~~

~~晚安~~ ~~~~

2月8日 星期一 21:44

你最好祈祷不要感冒

2月8日 星期一 21:46

好好休息

________________________

2月9日 星期二 07:56

教授

2月9日 星期二 07:58

我头好晕

2月9日 星期二 07:59

好像发烧了

2月9日 星期二 08:03

对不起 等我好了之后给我三次小测都行

2月9日 星期二 08:04

☹️😷

2月9日 星期二 08:35

知道了

2月9日 星期二 08:35

回去睡觉

________________________

2月9日 星期二 17:34

开门

2月9日 星期二 17:37

啊……？

2月9日 星期二 17:38

Jay你是是不是发错人了

2月9日 星期二 17:39

我在321寝室的门口

2月9日 星期二 17:40

赶紧过来开门，粥和汤要冷掉了

________________________

2月9日 星期二 18:18

Jay... 对不起

2月9日 星期二 18:19

如果冒犯到你我真的很抱歉

2月9日 星期二 18:21

但是我喜欢你 真的 我没有在开玩笑

2月9日 星期二 18:22

我不该在室友可能回来的情况下那么做但是

2月9日 星期二 18:23

抱歉 我只是 想要太久了

2月9日 星期二 18:24

我喜欢你

2月9日 星期二 18:24

我想和你在一起……

2月9日 星期二 18:25

我喜欢你那么体贴温柔

2月9日 星期二 18:25

喜欢你那么聪明出色

2月9日 星期二 18:26

喜欢你就是你

2月9日 星期二 18:27

我总是觉得我需要在别人面前表现得很优秀

2月9日 星期二 18:27

但是在你面前我只需要做自己

2月9日 星期二 18:28

对不起我听起来很自私 但是和你一起我真的很开心

2月9日 星期二 18:28

我希望你也有这样的感觉

2月9日 星期二 18:29

嗯然后Wally不会说出去的 我保证

2月9日 星期二 18:32

真的很抱歉

________________________

2月10日 星期三 03:01

晚安

________________________

2月10日 星期三 07:58

早安

________________________

2月10日 星期三 23:46

Jason回一下我吧

2月11日 星期四 02:33

晚安……

________________________

2月13日 星期六 06:27

我是你的老师，Grayson

2月13日 星期六 06:28

如果被发现了锅得我背

2月13日 星期六 06:30

我可能会丢掉工作，你想过吗

2月13日 星期六 06:31

这个世界不是你想怎么样就怎么样的

~~2月13日 星期六 06:32~~ ~~~~

~~我也不知道怎么办~~ ~~~~

2月13日 星期六 06:35

多去跟同学玩然后你很快就会忘了这事了

2月13日 星期六 06:40

我没有想过 对不起

2月13日 星期六 06:41

但是我喜欢你不是一时冲动 我至少清楚这点

****Roy** **

2月9日 星期二 21:13

有空吗

2月9日 星期二 21:14

有啊干嘛

2月9日 星期二 21:15

我去找你

2月9日 星期二 21:15

陪我喝酒

2月9日 星期二 21:16

你什么时候能喝酒了

2月9日 星期二 21:17

我知道了 我去弄爆米花

2月9日 星期二 21:19

不好笑

________________________

2月10日 星期三 15:17

你回他了吗

2月10日 星期三 15:20

没有

2月10日 星期三 15:21

这不好 Jason Todd 你知道你得跟他说清楚

2月10日 星期三 15:22

越快越好

2月10日 星期三 15:24

过两天吧

2月10日 星期三 15:25

唉

2月10日 星期三 15:26

不过反正你本来就要走了不是吗

2月10日 星期三 15:27

我能走去哪

2月10日 星期三 15:28

我是说要结束了

2月10日 星期三 15:28

嗯是啊

2月10日 星期三 15:29

那不就没问题了吗

2月10日 星期三 15:32

我不觉得他真的喜欢我

2月10日 星期三 15:33

你不觉得

2月10日 星期三 15:33

还是你不敢觉得

2月10日 星期三 15:34

没人会没事想和老师呆在一起的

2月10日 星期三 15:34

而且这根本不是重点 对吧

2月10日 星期三 15:35

重点不是他喜不喜欢你

2月10日 星期三 15:35

是你真的喜欢他

2月10日 星期三 15:37

这不对

2月10日 星期三 15:38

只要你想要没什么不对的 Jaybird

2月10日 星期三 15:39

你可以慢慢想 但是不要逃跑

2月10日 星期三 15:39

行吧？

2月10日 星期三 15:43

我尽量

________________________

2月13日 星期六 06:37

我的理由是被发现了我会被炒鱿鱼

2月13日 星期六 06:38

我是不是很坏

2月13日 星期六 10:09

老天 你都不用睡觉的吗

2月13日 星期六 10:10

那他怎么回

2月13日 星期六 10:14

失眠

2月13日 星期六 10:15

他又道歉

2月13日 星期六 10:18

然后

2月13日 星期六 10:28

不是吧你这也要害羞

2月13日 星期六 10:29

没有我去干别的了

2月13日 星期六 10:32

他说他喜欢我不是一时冲动

2月13日 星期六 10:33

好浪漫🤤

2月13日 星期六 10:34

我的Jaybird也找到好人家了

2月13日 星期六 10:35

……你究竟有什么毛病

2月13日 星期六 10:37

说实话我觉得为了你的睡眠质量着想你也该诚实点

2月13日 星期六 10:53

可是我刚拒绝他

2月13日 星期六 10:56

看来还是得哥哥帮你忙啊

2月13日 星期六 10:57

你想干嘛🙂

2月13日 星期六 11:10

随便你了

________________________

****

****Dick** **

2月16日 星期二 12:16

Jason

2月16日 星期二 12:17

为什么不告诉我你是做两年讲师然后继续读研究生

2月16日 星期二 12:18

而且这是最后一个学期了是吗

2月16日 星期二 12:19

这根本不会成为阻碍是吗

2月16日 星期二 12:19

不喜欢我你大可以直接说

~~2月16日 星期二 12:19~~ ~~~~

~~我没必要告诉你任何事，小子~~ ~~~~

2月16日 星期二 12:25

反正你已经知道了

2月16日 星期二 12:26

我这辈子都是一个人

2月16日 星期二 12:26

所以原谅我没有多少勇气

2月16日 星期二 12:27

我没有……不喜欢你

2月16日 星期二 12:28

我只是不想冒险

2月16日 星期二 12:29

我在你的公寓门口 来开个门吧

________________________

2月16日 星期二 18:18

怎么这么久，干嘛呢在，饭都要做好了

2月16日 星期二 18:24

我刚刚被Wally缠住了😂

2月16日 星期二 18:25

什么都不许说！

2月16日 星期二 18:26

他已经自己猜出来了Jay

2月16日 星期二 18:27

除非我能说服他我喜欢上了别人

2月16日 星期二 18:27

然后他就会要求和我和别人一起吃饭

2月16日 星期二 18:28

我就得和别人扮演情侣

2月16日 星期二 18:29

😱

2月16日 星期二 18:31

威胁我是吧小子，能耐了啊

2月16日 星期二 18:32

没有没有 我哪舍得呢☺😘

2月16日 星期二 18:33

啊下雨了

2月16日 星期二 18:33

完了我的伞在你家

2月16日 星期二 18:34

幸好不是很远

2月16日 星期二 18:35

站住！

2月16日 星期二 18:35

你在哪我去接你

2月16日 星期二 18:36

忘了自己怎么感冒的了是吧

2月16日 星期二 18:36

说一句话擤三次鼻涕的人还想淋雨

2月16日 星期二 18:37

嘿 才没有那么夸张

2月16日 星期二 18:38

可是我在食堂门口 很多人 会看到你的

2月16日 星期二 18:40

随便吧

2月16日 星期二 18:41

我这就过去

2月16日 星期二 18:42

嘿嘿好吧 爱你

_已将联系人_ _备注改为_ _[_ 💙 _]_


End file.
